realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Alkilith
Large Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar’ri) Hit Dice: 14d8+84 (147 hp) Initiative: +8 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 27 (-1 size, +8 Dex, +10 natural), touch 17, flat-footed 19 Base Attack/Grapple: +14/+23 Attack: Slam +22 melee (3d4+5 plus 1d8 acid) Full Attack: 4 slams +22 melee (3d4+5 plus 1d8 acid) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Acid, cloudkill form, command ooze, spell-like abilities, summon ooze, summon tanar’ri Special Qualities: Amorphous, damage reduction 10/good and piercing, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to acid, electricity, and poison, resistance to cold 10 and fire 10, spell resistance 22, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +15, Ref +17, Will +12 Abilities: Str 20, Dex 27, Con 23, Int 16, Wis 16, Cha 20 Skills: Bluff +22, Concentration +23, Escape Artist +25, Hide +21, Intimidate +24, Listen +20, Move Silently +21, Search +24, Spot +24, Survival +20 (+22 when following tracks), Tumble +25 Feats: Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Improved Disarm, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (slam) Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary, pair, or group (2-5) Challenge Rating: 14 Treasure: Double standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 15-28 HD (large); 29-42 HD (huge) Sitting before you is a revolting mass of decaying matter. Pus, cancerous growths, and multitudes of eyes dot this undulating body of pure corruption. Despite its odd appearance, it moves quickly with an almost sickening grace, launching itself into battle with its flailing pseudopods. Alkiliths live in the deepest, most foul pits in the Abyss, treading where even other demons are loathe to tread. The serve the demonic lord Juiblex, the Slime Lord, and are often found slurping and befouling everything in his layer, the Slime Pits. Alkilith are often sent on missions to other planes both as assassins and to serve a more foul and specific purpose: to spread the corruption of the Abyss. The live to corrupt all that is good and beautiful with their ichoric pseudopods. Alkiliths take the form of an undulating mass with a diameter of around 7 feet, which weighs roughly 400 pounds. COMBAT Alkiliths are intelligent and wary opponents who use their spell-like abilities to best affect. They also use their summon ooze ability at the first opportunity and let their summoned help do all the work while they get into a position to threaten as many foes as possible before unleashing a flurry of pseudopod attacks. An alkilith’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Acid (Ex): An alkilith’s pseudopods are coated in a slick, disgusting acid. Anyone struck by an alkilith’s slam attack takes an additional 1d8 points of damage and must make a Reflex save (DC 23) or the victim’s armor takes 1d8 points of acid damage. The save DC is Constitution based. Amorphous (Ex): An alkilith is not subject to critical hits. It cannot be flanked. Alkiliths are also immune to the effects of harmful gases such as stinking cloud or cloudkill. Cloudkill Form (Su): As a full-round action, an alkilith can transform itself into a state similar to that of a gaseous form spell. Those inside the cloud suffer as if under the affect of a cloudkill spell (caster level 14th, Fort save DC 23). The alkilith can switch back to its normal form as a full-round action. The save DC is Constitution based. Command Ooze (Sp): As a standard action, an alkilith can command any ooze within 60 feet. This is otherwise similar to a dominate monster spell. The ooze is allowed a Will save (DC 22) to resist the control. This effect ignores an ooze’s mindless quality. The save DC is Charisma based. Spell-like Abilities: At will – contagion (DC 19), dispel magic, enervation, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), melf’s acid arrow, stinking cloud (DC 18), wall of ice; 3/day – cone of cold (DC 20), unholy blight (DC 19); 1/day – blasphemy (DC 22), polar ray, slime wave* (DC 22). Caster level 14th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Summon Ooze (Sp): Once per day, an alkilith can automatically summon 1d4 gelatinous cubes, 1d3 ochre jellies, or 1 black pudding. This is the equivalent of a 6th level spell. Summon Tanar’ri (Sp): Once per day, an alkilith can attempt to summon 1d3 chasme or 1 hezrou with a 60% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 6th level spell. See Invisibility (Su): Alkilith have a continuous see invisibility ability, as the spell (caster level 14th). Skills: Due to its many eyes, an alkilith receives a +4 racial bonus on Spot and Search checks. Category:Tanar'ri